


Problém s menami

by titania7



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, little Sara
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania7/pseuds/titania7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Čo sa stane, keď sa Roy rozhodne naučiť Saru povedať jeho meno?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problém s menami

-Vraciam sa späť Felicity. - povedal do komunikátora. Bol to pokojný večer, a SCPD sa mohla o Starling postarať aj sama.  
-Dobre.- počul jej jemný hlas, a po niekoľkých sekundách sa ozvalo zvláštne vysoké zvýsknutie, a potom Felicitin melodický smiech. A taktiež zvuk päste vrážajúcej do niečoho tvrdého.

 

O desať minút neskôr schádzal dolu schodmi do skrýše pod klubom. Jej chichot sa ozýval miestnosťou. Sedela na svojej stoličke, chrbtom k nemu a dívala sa na niečo malé v jej lone. Teda, nie až tak malé - Sara rástla veľmi rýchlo, už sa učila svoje prvé slová.  
Akoby to cítila, Felicity sa so stoličkou otočila k Oliverovi a usmiala sa naňho tak, že to rozžiarilo celú miestnosť. Jeho srdce vynechalo úder, a on premýšľal, ako muž ako on môže mať toľko šťastia že ju má. Vstala a podišla k nemu.  
-Pozri kto prišiel Sara! Tvoj veľký silný ujo Oliver! - povedala. Oliver sa jemne predklonil, dávajúc pozor na dieťa v jej rukách, a jemne ju pobozkal.  
To bolo keď spoza rohu vyšiel Roy. Veľmi naštvaný Roy. Celý namosúrený, ani sa nepozdravil.  
-Čo sa stalo? - Oliver sa zmätene spýtal. Roy zavrčal a Felicity sa zachichotala. Keď bolo jasné, že nič nepovie, tak začala ona, usmievajúc sa na Saru.  
-Roy sa ju snažil naučiť povedať jeho meno. - a vyškierala sa.  
-To nie je fér! - vybuchol Roy a pozrel sa na Felicity s takmer žiarlivým pohľadom. -Vie povedať Felicity a dokonca aj tvoje meno!-  
Vtedy sa Sara usmiala a povedala: -´Licity!-  
Felicity ju pobozkala na vrch hlavy. Oliver sa musel premáhať, aby sa nezačal smiať na Royovom smutnom výraze. Zrazu sa malá Sara pozrela na Olivera, ukázala naňho svojím prstom, zasmiala sa a povedala niečo ako: -Oiveu!-  
Zamrzol, pozerajúc sa na to dieťa. Boli tu dve sekundy ticha, ktoré prerušil Roy: -Oh! Ale no tak!- a začal dupotať hore schodmi, hlava dolu a ramená zhrbené.  
Oliver aj Felicity sa na seba usmievali ako idioti, keď odišiel. Podišiel k nej zozadu a položil jej ruku na bok. Usmiala sa naňho a on sa už už nakláňal pre ďalší bozk, keď to začuli.  
-Oi!- Sara sa šťastne usmiala a zopakovala: -Oi!-  
Pozreli sa na seba. -Nemali by sme...- zastavila sa, obzerajúc sa na schody.  
-Oh, nie, on bude v pohode.- zasmial sa a dal jej rýchlu pusu.

 

O dva týždne neskôr našiel Oliver Roya pobehovať s malou Sarou po základni,pričom na ňu nadšene vykrikoval: -Vedel som že to dokážeš!- potom zbadal Olivera, a bolo tu to trápne ticho, a potom Oliver vybuchol do hlasného smiechu.  
A Sara vtedy povedala: -Eow!- Oliver si vzdychol. Vedel, čo sa malo diať.

 

Počas ďalších troch týždňov celý tým vrátane Olivera, Felicity, Digga, Thei a Laurel počúval ako Roy hovorí so Sarou.  
-Arsenal, no tak Sara, povedz Arsenal.- používal pri tom svoj jemný hlas.

**Author's Note:**

> Vďaka za prečítanie, toto je moja prvá práca pre tento Fandom, dúfam, že sa páči. Nechajte komenty, potešíte autorku :)


End file.
